


MFS drabble collection

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: 100 word stories, Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like my Toruka drabble collection, this contains different Teroki (Teru/Hiro) dabbles that came into existence via writing memes/prompts and such on tumblr. Again I'll put the topic as title for the chapter so read whatever seems interesting to you because all of these drabbles stand for themselves and are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Biting Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The Biting Kiss:  
> The biting kiss is a more aggressive form of the French kiss. Like the French kiss, it’s open-mouthed and incorporates tongue, but as you pull back, your teeth lightly grab onto your sweetie’s tongue for just a second. Try it once and see how your partner responds. Some people love it, but others think it’s painful or weird.

The vocalist wrapped his arms around Teru’s neck and pulled him even closer as their tongues fought for the dominance in the slightly heated kiss they shared. Lips pressed against one another, tongues nudging, teasing and pushing while their fingers explored the warm skin of the other’s body. Just when Hiro was about to pull back a little to gasp for breath, the brunette playfully caught his tongue between his teeth. Of course he was careful not to hurt his lover and released his tongue shortly after so both of them could fill their lungs with the badly needed oxygen.


	2. Mistletoe

Hiroki's thoughts trailed off as soon as he felt the fine shaped, soft lips of his best friend on his own. Closing his eyes with a low sigh he leaned into the kiss, fingers curling into the guitarist's shirt while his heart was pounding quickly inside his chest. He didn't pay attention to their surroundings anymore or the fact that Teruki only kissed him because of the mistletoe above their heads but he couldn't care less right now. It felt right and he had hoped for this to happen for a long time. Hiro didn't want this moment to end.


	3. Enthusiasm

Hiroki never quite understood his best friend’s enthusiasm for any kinds of insects. He thought of bugs as disgusting, crawling creatures that should stay away from him as far as possible but Teruki seemed to have the weirdest fascination for them. The guitarist loved picking up the biggest bugs, happy like a little boy and always asking someone to take a photo before releasing the insects back to where they belonged. He didn’t get why Teru had fun doing this but even though bugs freaked him out, he could never suppress a smile at the cheerfulness of his best friend.


	4. Hate

Hate was a strong word and Teruki never actually used it because it meant so much more than simple dislike but one moment really made him angry enough to be worthy of this expression. It was the moment in high school when he found out about some idiots that bullied his best friend. He never found out why Hiro didn’t tell him but the guitarist never forgot about the day he saw his friend against a wall and this strong feeling took a hold of him. It was the only time he seriously wanted to punch someone in the face.


	5. Feel

He couldn’t describe what was going on lately. All he knew was, that he shouldn’t feel this tingling sensation in his stomach or to have such a heart throb whenever his best friend was around. Teruki was obviously pretty good at not showing what was going on inside of him but even though he could lie to others, he couldn’t keep lying to himself. There was no way to deny it any longer and he wondered what would happen if Hiroki ever found out about what kinds of feelings he triggered in the guitarist with just a smile or glance.


	6. Soft

“Hiro, come here for a sec!” The short vocalist peeked around the corner, obviously suspicious of Teru’s intentions. The brunette flashed him a grin and motioned his best friend to come closer, spreading his arms as soon as Hiroki walked up to him and looked up at him with his adorable puppy-eyes. “Teru, what—“ He was interrupted when Teru’s arms suddenly pulled him into a gentle hug while the taller male buried his face in Hiroki’s hair, a content sigh leaving his fine shaped lips. The vocalist blinked in confusion at the almost inaudible “so soft” his friend breathed out.


	7. Horror

Hiroki curled up in his bed, pulled the blanket up higher and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He knew he shouldn’t have watched this movie but everyone said it was awesome so his curiosity won in the end and he definitely regretted it now. Every sound Hiro heard in his apartment sent a shiver down his spine, caused him to tense up and hold his breath for a few seconds. He knew it was ridiculous to expect some ghost or monster to show up but he still felt uncomfortable and probably wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink this night.


	8. You

"What are you thinking about so much that you’re always absent minded lately?" Teru let out an almost helpless sigh at this question of his best friend. What was he supposed to answer? He had noticed this feeling a while ago and it always occurred with Hiro around. The guitarist obviously fell for his best friend and he had struggled with the question whether to tell him about it or not. He was still unsure how to handle the situation but he didn’t want to lie to the vocalist either. Hiro was special to him and he deserved honesty. "You."


	9. Affection

"Could you stop ruffling my hair all the time? This gets a little annoying!", Hiro snapped at his best friend whose slender fingers had once again found their way into his blonde hair. "But—" Teru paused, sighed and simply nodded before slumping back onto the couch in the practice room. Some days the short vocalist started complaining pretty quickly about being touched or teased by the brunette and Teruki definitely didn’t like these days. He was not good with words and this was his way to express how much he liked his best friend but Hiro didn’t seem to understand.


	10. Without

At first there had only been barely noticeable shaking but it got stronger with every passing minute and then the sobs started to make the breath hitch in Hiroki’s throat. Teruki stood right in front of him in the open door of the apartment he lived in with his family, obviously puzzled by the unexpected visit of his friend. Not a word had left Hiro’s lips when he suddenly felt slender arms pull him into the apartment and at the same time into a gentle embrace. “They kicked Taka out…”, he sobbed and hid his face against the brunette’s chest.


	11. Knife

Hiro pulled the knife from the soft flesh and the red liquid started dripping from the cut. He let out a disapproving sound and grabbed a tissue because he didn’t want to ruin the bright wooden tabletop. Hiroki knew this would leave stains, looking at his already slightly red sleeve. The vocalist lifted his head when the door opened and couldn’t help a grin to form on his lips when Teruki froze as soon as he realized the scene. “Why do you always try to peel a blood orange with a knife? You always make it look like a massacre.”


	12. Defeated

Teru let out a frustrated growl and could sense his friends looking at him in confusion at this sound. The brunette flashed an innocent grin and a hand gesture made clear that everything was alright and they could go back to whatever they were doing. Taking a deep breath Teruki looked back at the screen of his PSP and he frowned in silent disapproval at the two words still flashing there “game over”. He was working on this damn level for two days already and even though he wasn’t one of those aggressive gamers it slowly started getting to him.


	13. Exhaustion

Teruki let out a sigh after sitting down on the couch, rubbed his forehead and wearily glanced at the clock. He just got home from a concert and he was surprisingly beat after this gig. Well, maybe not so surprisingly. The brunette didn’t sleep very well these days and therefore his energy drained much quicker. He usually didn’t feel this tired and exhausted after a concert but it seemed like his body was slowly reaching its limit. He needed some proper sleep and rest. Fortunately the next two days were off and he could hopefully use the time to recharge.


	14. Rage

"Hiro, what’s up?" Teruki knew his best friend well enough to read his expression and his dark eyes showed that the short vocalist was in a very bad mood. Hiro huffed and narrowed his eyes. "This guy that walked up to me after the gig is probably one of the greatest assholes I’ve ever encountered! He seriously told me that I can’t sing at all and that my voice sounds like that of a little girl. What the hell?! If he doesn’t like our music he shouldn’t visit our concerts instead of insulting me! I should have kicked this douchebag!!"


	15. Loneliness

Hiroki let out an annoyed sound at the constant ticking of the clock that could be heard in his apartment. He didn’t feel like listening to music right now but the silence made him even more aware of the fact that he was alone and longed for some company. The vocalist thought about calling his best friend for the third time in ten minutes but he pushed this idea aside and rested his head back on his arms that were crossed on the kitchen table. There were days when he preferred being by himself but such a day wasn’t today.


	16. Overwhelmed

They had just left the stage after their first gig and Hiroki could only stop in the backstage area, turn around and stare at the audience in awe. He was used to being in front of many people from his days at Johnny’s but this was the first time he was kind of the center of attention and it had felt great. Of course he had been horribly nervous but being on stage with his friends, performing together, simply felt right and despite a slight hint of insecurity in the pit of his stomach he had almost felt at home.


	17. Adoration

Would it sound weird to say his best friend was the cutest being he ever met? It probably sounded very weird considering the fact he was a guy himself. But ever since the day Teru met their vocalist for the first time in middle school he couldn’t help but think of the younger as…adorable. His big brown eyes reminded of a lost puppy when he did something wrong or apologized for another random emotional outburst, full lips that curled into the sweetest smile or pout and his still slightly chubby cheeks that invited to give them a fondly squish.


	18. Worship

"You HAVE to meet him!! I definitely need to introduce you two. He’s by far the coolest person I know and you know how ridiculously talented he is. You can’t imagine how happy I am to have you finally meet him." Hiroki bounced on the spot and beamed at his best friend who could only shake his head with a soft chuckle. Sometime Teruki wasn’t quite sure if the short vocalist was talking about some kind of world famous star or even music-god instead of his oldest brother. It reminded him of some kind of fanboy admiring his favorite idol.


	19. Empty

A deep sigh left Teru’s lips and his fingertips pressed against his temple while his gaze was fixed on an unknown spot somewhere in his living room. His feelings definitely had taken the better of him during past days…weeks and after everything had ended in a huge fight, something was broken deep inside him. They had talked yesterday, apologized and wanted to try being okay again but no matter how much he wanted to believe, it just didn’t feel true. There was this weird emptiness within his chest that seemed to slowly absorb him until he wasn’t himself anymore.


	20. Anger

"Why can’t you be honest at least once?!" Teruki’s pretty eyes narrowed and a frown showed on his usual calm features. It rarely happened for him to get angry but even he had his limits and sometimes Hiro definitely pushed it a little too far. He knew with all the problems with his family his friend had struggles with trusting people but he would always help the vocalist, he told it over and over again but it didn’t seem to reach. Hiro never asked for his help and Teru hated it because it made him feel like couldn’t be trusted.


	21. Anticipation

"Could you sit down and stop running around like a guy who is about to become a dad? Why are you so psyched up anyway?", Hiro asked with a sigh and watched his best friend walk along the hallway once again, straining the vocalists nerves even further. "Well, my guitar IS my baby so this seems to be very accurate. And no, I can’t sit down.", the brunette retorted with a wide grin spreading on his fine shaped lips while Hiroki started to regret agreeing to accompany Teru to pick up his new guitar and let out a resigning sigh.


	22. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is not exactly a drabble but a double one with 200 words but I think it fits in here anyway because it's basically going by the same rules with a certain word count. Also I don't want to open a whole new work just for 200 words.

"Come on, at least one tiny bite!" Hiroki shifted in his seat and looked at his friend with pleading puppy eyes, his voice slightly whiny while his fingers tugged at Teru's sleeve. Sighing, the brunette shook his head before looking at the short vocalist.  
"You could've bought a muffin yourself before we went on the train. It's your own fault." The guitarist flashed an innocent grin and took a bite from his muffin, making an approving "mmh" sound.  
"And when you get a kiss in return?" Teruki blinked at the offer, holding back a grin and finally nodded after a short moment of thinking. Hiroki usually refused kissing in public because he was afraid of other people's reactions but the brunette knew that food was always a perfect opportunity to make his best friend and lover forget about such obstacles. He always got at least a little peck on the lips when food was involved and that was honestly the only reason he ended up buying this muffin. Teru was no fan of too sweet food because his teeth were quite sensitive and started hurting easily but nothing could compare to Hiroki's sweetness and that was by far his favorite.


End file.
